RidgeBlade University
by BlackHawk323
Summary: Life is a pain. Yea, you heard me. Especially when you have to take classes at a university that secretly houses Team Rocket recruits. This is going to get interesting. T for swearing, rating WILL increase as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Over 1,000 words! Woot! So,yea, anyways. This is going to be a good fic, I can tell you that much**

Life isnt easy. It never is. But for me it has got to be the hardest fucking thing in the world.

Chapter 1: Introductions

My name is Sakaru Ridgeblade. Weird name I know. But that isn't the weirdest part about my life. My father is the one person you wouldn't expect to have a child. But considering my marksmanship with pistols and other weaponry of the sort, it may not come as a surprise. My father is one of Team Rocket's most prestigious members. Hell he made the group. Don't know who he is yet? Here's a name drop for you. My father's name is Giovanni. Ring a bell? Hoped it would.

This year my dad is sending me to a university. Strange right? How Team Rocket's Leader-in-training has to go a university in some far off region nobody has ever heard about?

Wrong. He has been wanting me to attend this college for years. Ever since I started my freshman year at Johto High. I was that guy who sat by himself at the lunch table. The guy no one could figure out. And most importantly. The guy who never got bullied. However, that last part may have something to do with Dawn Hikari. Her father works as a judge in the little city that rests within Ridgeblade University. Sadly my dad named the thing after me.

What my dad doesn't know he will never find out. Like the fact that me, with all my blonde hair, biceps the size of oranges, and abs so fucking hard a Golem couldn't break them (don't ask how I know that, my abdomen still hurts,) was being hunted down by a group that would like nothing more that to see me dead.

The only upside to my whole predicament is that I get whatever dorm I want. Along with the fact that the boys and girls dorms are so close it's hard to tell which dorm is which. I heard that last year someone accidentally wandered into the girls' dorms. Hell following that incident, my dad thought it best if he just merged the two dorms. So now there is just East side and West side when it comes to the dorm rooms.

If you're wondering what I am doing right now, I am riding the goddamn bus to the university. My only pokémon snuggled up into my backpack.

"Alright little guy, time to wake up." I said, hoisting the young pokémon out of my backpack.

"Cynda." He said sleepily. Being a newly hatched Cyndaquil, you would kind of expect him to have burnt me about a hundred times now. Truth be told that has happened about a thousand times.

As I set the fire-type on my lap I looked out the window or the bus. I was riding to the university with about fifty other students, all eager to meet there roommates and hoping to get lucky. I wasn't as concerned about sex as they were. Hell the only reason I knew anything about it was because I had to sit through Sex Ed to pass my senior year.

The only thing that I really cared about was getting as far away as possible from Lavender Town. The rumors and mysteries that cycle through Kanto about that town are enough to scare away any potential tourists, not to mention the constant ghost sightings. Hell we have had more sightings in one week than a graveyard has in its entire lifetime.

As I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness I saw bits and pieces of the countryside every so often. When I finally woke up the bus was pulling into RidgeBlade Compound, the registration, sign-up, and otherwise general hangout. I had absolutely no doubt that my dumbass of a father had signed me up for marksmanship classes already, but just to be safe I checked the sign-up sheet. Lo and behold I found my name scrawled in on the third line down from the top. Along with a gun stamp that told me that my dad had made sure to sneak my revolver into my luggage.

I just hope that I don't end up getting hanged on my first day here. This place was known to be the hub for all future Team Rocket members, but I wasn't planning on joining. I was already in.

As I approached the dorm sign-ups I noticed that there were pokémon everywhere. I saw a whole group of Tyranitar brawling over in a shaded alcove, a few trainers showing off their pokémon to each other. The colors and sounds of the pokémon in the area were dazzling, everyone hoping to make it into the yearly RidgeBlade Pokémon Tournament.

I however, had no plans on joining as I signed my name on the form for the East Side dorms. I had heard that the East side had all anyone could ever want, a PS3, 64" flat screen T.V., and every game in the world. The East Side dorms were the best in the world, in fact, this university was built on the principle of perfection. Everything from the marble steps leading up to the enclosed sign-up areas to the obsidian walls outlining the university were perfectly shaped. The rectangles were flat-sided, and everything else was dazzlingly beautiful.

I had no doubt that with my reputation, I wouldn't be getting my own dorm, hell if it hadn't been that my own father was the owner and founder of this university, I would have had to pay a good two hundred and fifty something dollars just to get a dorm on the East Side. The West Side dorms were free of charge, as they were greatest in number.

As I climbed up the six flights of stairs to my dorm room, Room 108, I noticed the elegant paintings lining the walls. I slid my key into the lock, turning the key to unlock the door. As I stepped inside, my suspicions were confirmed. I wasn't alone in this dorm, but due to the look of my roommate's stuff I had to assume I either got a room with a gay guy or a girl. I was hoping for the latter in a more secluded portion of my mind: the part of me was ever so slightly a perv.

As I set my bags down on the only other bed in the room I looked around. The flat screen tv was mounted on the wall near the door, the bathrooms were right of that. From the bathroom I heard sounds of water running.

_So, a girl, huh?_ I thought. _This is gonna be fun._


	2. Old Friends

**A/N Short chapter, but i figured i would at least get SOMETHING out for you guys to read. havent been able to think of much so i figured i would introduce a new character as well as a piece of the plot. R/R please!**

Chapter 2: Old Friend

"Sakaru?"

I turned around to see the speaker, wondering why I recognized that voice.

"Dawn?" I asked, bewildered.

Dawn and I go way back. And by way, I mean **way** back. We met in preschool when I accidentally stepped on her toe in the hallway. It was funny and cruel at the same time. I was, and still are, a kind person at the time. However, when I went to apologize she turned and slapped me…. Hard. Like pro wrestler hard. I was shocked so bad that I sat sat there. On the floor until the teachers came, picked me up, and told us to apologize to each other.

"Hey! Daydreamer! Wake the hell up!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dawn. I was just remembering things, that's all." I said, shrugging.

"Remembering things, huh? Well. I still remember the time you hit on me during the end of fourth period during our junior year, you know." She said, stepping forward and glaring at me.

I'm not proud of that incident. Not in the slightest, Dawn and I had a sort of rivalry that went beyond academics and pokemon. We used to constantly try to better each other at everything… including how fast we could eat the cafeteria slop. However, after ninth grade, I ate so fast she was barely able to take one bite before I was finished with my whole tray.

But that day was the worst. Not only was Dawn the hottest chick on the entire campus, like I said before, her father is a judge, even though at the time he was still a lawyer.

"Uh…. You do realize I already apologized about that don't you?" after you beat the crap out of me, I added silently.

"Sure do, in fact how about you turn around, walk over to your bed, and bury your face into your pillow." She said. She didn't sound mad… but with Dawn you can never be too sure.

I sighed, "all right, fine." I said, "but first you need to tell me something"

"And what would that be?" she said, still watching me carefully to make sure I didn't try anything.

"Do you know exactly why your father enrolled you here instead of letting you go to Harvard over in Goldenrod like he wanted you to?"

See, was ecstatic when Dawn was invited to Harvard on a full scholarship for the entire time she was there… (free lessons forever basically), so when we graduated that same year, everyone expected her to be shipping off to Goldenrod first thing.

But that apparently wasn't the case.

She sighed, obviously unsure of the reason, "He said this school was better, he said it had a higher academic rating and was in a better place than Goldenrod."

"wait. So your telling me your own father would rather you go to some piece-of-shit college named after me, than have you go to Harvard?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed, this was bad…. If John Hikari himself wanted his daughter to be schooled here…..

"That's it!" I said, jumping to my feet.

"That's what?"

"Dawn, this school is a shitbag. Not only becausemy father is the headmaster, but because it's a front for recruiting Team Rocket members. The only reason your father would've had you come here…. Is if he expects you to be recruited…." I dropped off. This was bad… very bad.

School hadn't officially started, and I already knew one piece of the puzzle. And where to put it.


End file.
